Purple Skittles
is an RPG game where you play as a "thing" named Timothy. The game is similar to EarthBound and most other RPGs in terms of gameplay, such as gathering items, fighting enemies, etc. The battle system is based off of air hockey. Overview Blurb "Purple Skittles is a wacky game where you play as a thing named Timothy. The combat is based around playing air hockey against others." DIE Ratings The game has a surprising low like/dislike ratio, being at 72%/28%, which means over a quarter of raters disliked the game. Gameplay In Purple Skittles, the player plays as a "thing" named Timothy, the protagonist of the game. The player travels through different biomes, including regular forest, snowy forest, beach, and even space, without a clear goal. At the end of the game, you defeat what is assumed to be the final boss, "Cluckinator", a giant chicken. After that, the game has no special end screen. There is nowhere else to travel to progress the game. Starting Town The game starts in what is assumed to be your home town. You can walk around and talk to the local creatures. The final person you fight is "Alpha Snakeman", which is a "hopeless boss fight", where you are supposed to lose to in order to progress the story. However, you can defeat him for a badge. He has very quick and strong attacks, so it is very difficult to win this badge. When you lose to him, he will push you into the desert. Desert The next biome is the Desert. The first "Bootdude" you talk to will ask you to stay on the path, which is required to do in order to progress. Then, you will have to go through a complex chain of events in order to get "IT", which is needed to progress the story into Beans. Beans Beans is an area that is supposed to represent a city and the uniformness of work. You can immediately enter the skyscraper at the bottom right of the map, buy a ticket, sit in the chair, and fight Mr. Button. His attacks delay a bit in order to make the battle harder. Once you beat him, he gives you his flashlight to progress to the next area. Forest The next biome is a forest. The map consists of one uniform path and trees to the outside of the path. You can go into the forest to battle things like aliens, but all of that is optional. Carnival Town There is a mandatory battle at the start of this area. You cannot progress until you beat him. Then, go up to the top left of the area. Red Forest In the Red Forest, talking to the fly creatures are optional. Keep going downwards to the bottom left of the area and try to enter the house with the green liquid oozing out of it. You will fight a Houseblob, which is mandatory to get the gate key. Go back to Carnival Town and open the gate south of the area. Snowy Forest You will now enter the snowy forest. Follow the path, go inside, and fight the three mandatory archer/bandit monsters. Then, you will be able to progress. Breakfast Bay Go around the sand castle, go inside, and fight the Pop Tart. Then, you will be able to progress to the port. Click the wooden port and you will be sailing in a box. Ocean Go westwards. Go through the maze and start going up. You should land on an area with a hand creature protecting his eggship. You need to defeat him in order to take his eggship and go to space. Space Defeat the mandatory creatures when the game prompts you to. Once you fight everyone, you will eventually reach Cluckinator. Defeat him to win the game. Tips, Tricks, Strategies, and Hints * Do not take all of the items in the refrigerators when you reach the desert. They are all full of costumes, and you need some space for other items. * Use your healing items sparingly. There are only so many in the game. * Save often. You will never know if anything is going to happen. * Contrary to popular belief, there are no purple skittles you need to collect. One is a mirage, the other is impossible to get. * f the game is edited and you look around it in Roblox Studio, you can see at least 2 more skittles that are impossible to get unless you move them to the ground. * if you look around the game in Roblox Studio, you can see a stretched-out SpongeBob thing, and there is a yellow man on the end of the SpongeBob's nose, and the editor of this page doesn't know what the yellow man says, as when he tries to play-test the game after altering it, it wont let him. also the stretched-out SpongeBob thing cannot be fixed to be normal, as he is too stretched out and played with so you cant fix him. Category:RPG Category:Games